Bonjour
by BizarreSimplicity
Summary: Here at Castanet High, there aren't many teachers. So what happens when Mr. Hamilton volunteers to teach the French class? My entry for the Hamilton Class Dare.


**Hey! This is a one shot for the hamilton class dare! I'd like to thank violetfireflies for inviting to participate! I know it's short, but I only had a limited time to write it... I planned on planning it out while I was at camp, but I didn't have much free time... I apologize... Also, I would have uploaded this earlier, but there was a big scary storm and the electricity went out. Thankfully, I saved it before the power went out. I hope that you guys enjoy this! **

**I have reread the rules.**

**Harvest Moon does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Now repeat after me, class. _J'aimerais un goblet d'eau._"

Most of the class sighed as they half-heartedly repeated what their teacher had just said in butchered French. Mr. Hamilton, despite being a French teacher, wasn't actually fluent in the language. But the small town had a scarce population, and most of the villagers were still in school. So the school took whoever they could get their hands on for teaching.

"Great! Magnifico, like they say in the country of love! Now," he said and picked up a piece of chalk and wrote something down on the black board. "Who can tell me what is wrong with this sentence?" On the board was written "Je veus acheté une concombre".

Immediately, Angela's hand shot up in the air. "Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, Angela?" asked Mr. Hamilton.

She put her hand back down and said "There's no period at the end!"

There were a few snickers and Gill, who was sitting at her right, put his forehead in his palm and sighed.

The teacher looked back at the black board. "Well, you're not _wrong…_"

Phoebe calmly rose her hand.

"Yes, Phoebe?"

"There can't be an 'S' after a 'U', so it should be spelled 'V-E-U-X'. And 'acheter' should end with 'E-R'. Also, 'concombre' is masculine, so it should be '_un_ concombre'". She said in a calm voice. Some students stared back at the black board and then back at there books, trying to see if she was correct, while others stared at her wide eyed.

Maya, who sat at her right, giggled and poked her arm. "Geez, Fifi~" Phoebe winced at the nickname, "You're such a smarticle particle!"

Kathy, who sat at her left, joined in. "Yeah! Only a bookworm like you could actually understand all of this… You must teach me to be intelligent, oh wise one!" She said dramatically.

Phoebe chuckled. "I started learning French when I was young. I was always interested in different languages."

"You're not wrong, either. But…"

All of the students looked at their teacher in surprise. Phoebe would definitely have noticed if there was anything else wrong with the sentence.

Phoebe, who was taken aback by this, started searching in her books to see if she had missed anything. "b-but… I was sure that… what did I get wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Mr. Hamilton with a cheerful smile on his face. "Why buy cucumbers when you can buy potatoes!"

Some of the students groaned, some face palmed, and Phoebe let her head fall to her desk mumbling something about why she even bothered anymore.

The rest of the class went by without much incident –if you don't count Mr. Hamilton's odd antics and Luke running into the classroom with a terrified squirrel trying to break free from his death grip. Thankfully, Molly and Kevin were able to convince him to put the squirrel back where he found it. Unfortunately for them, that meant a month's worth of allowances down the drain.

By the time the class was over, the students were exhausted. They had to put up with a teacher who didn't really know what he was doing as well as having to learn French, which even though sounded cool at the time, wasn't an easy task. They couldn't wait for the end of the school year. And it was still the first week of school. This was going to be a long ten months.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
